


мы как будто случайно встретились.

by aoiaoiseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Collage, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/pseuds/aoiaoiseul
Summary: самая обычная джиу работает в самом обычном ателье и иногда мечтает о том, как встретит свою соулмейтку. кто бы мог подумать, что её судьба по имени суён однажды влетит к ней прямо на работу и попросит о помощи?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	мы как будто случайно встретились.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [На твоей орбите буду я](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382891) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim)




End file.
